Titanic: If I can't have you
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: The Story of what happens when Cal finds out WAY before hand of Rose and Jack's affair. How does Cal react? Will Cal's anger & RAGE over this discovery allow him to let Rose and Jack live? Please R&R, thanks!
1. If You Love Someone Let them Go

Titanic. Fan fiction: "If you love them….Let Them Go"

_**Theme Song: "I can't Make You Love Me" –Bonnie Raitt {continues throughout the entire scene until the words: 'End Scene'}**_

Cal watched from the railing of the stairs of the Titanic as Rose lovingly kissed Jack and hugged him lovingly. Tears—big tears clouded his eyes. How could she feel such love for him? For Jack Dawson—a mere vision of nothingness, a poor wanna-be that could never, ever be a something like Cal is. Cal forced himself to walk away, his heart crushed into red little ashes upon seeing the woman he loved so dearly in the arms of another. Cal walked back into the stateroom he had on the ship and sat down on the edge of the beautiful sofa in the room as more tears clouded his eyes. He remembered what his mother had told him when he was seventeen years old and he forced a young girl to go to the Mummers Dance Ball with him.

"Cal, my son, you can never force a woman to love you or to be with you, for the only thing that comes out of force is hate and resentment, and hate and resentment can never grow into love." Cal's mother had told him.

Cal's mind flashed back to the look Rose gave, when she stared into the eyes of Jack. It was a look of complete love, complete trust and complete adoration. Cal knew Rose would never, EVER look at him the way she looked at Jack. And at that moment, Cal knew he had lost Rose and that Rose would never, ever be his, no matter how much force, how many threats he sent her way, Rose's heart belonged to Jack, and would forever belong to Jack's. Cal couldn't dare stand to look at Rose, knowing that Rose looked at him with true hatred and had only loving thoughts for Jack. It would crush his soul eternally to know that Rose hated him as much as he loved her. Cal broke into severe, silent tears that he felt become more and more overwhelming to him, the more he carried on with it. He felt empty, broken and lost. Rose was his compass to the road of love and life and without her, Cal was lost.

**END SCENE**

_**Theme Song: "Take A Bow" –Madonna {continues throughout the entire scene until the words: 'End Scene'}**_

The next Morning:

Rose was in the stateroom she shared with Cal, she knew she only had a few more days to go before she could be with Jack for good, for when the ship had sailed in New York, she and Jack could finally be together and she could be free of Cal and she could live happily with Jack. However, she sighed with unhappiness at the fact that she had to carry on pretending she was still happily Cal's fiancée until Titanic made its voyage in New York. She took a look in the mirror at herself, in her long, black and white striped floor length dress that looked very high-class colonial. She sighed unhappily one final time and walked out the stateroom. She walked into the room where Cal was sitting at a table for breakfast. She winced with disgust at seeing Cal sit at the table quietly. Breakfast already was sitting on the table with a glass of orange juice for her. Rose sat down at the table across from him and looked at him and noticed his expression. She noticed immediately something was wrong. Her heart jumped up in her throat with nervousness.

Cal sat across from her and eyed her as she walked in the room and sat down across from him. Inside, deep inside, he felt like slapping the shit out of her, but he resisted the urge. He knew his rage would make her hate him even more. He blinked away light tears as he just sat there quietly staring at her with a look of hurt that he KNEW Rose was picking up on as she stared at him.

Rose slightly and nervously smiled at him.

"Um, um, are you alright, Cal?" Rose asked.

Cal stared at her, still in silence for a moment before scoffing and smiling briefly and nodding.

"Yes—um, yes Rose—I—No. I mean, no I can't lie. I'm not. Rose, (sighs and puts on a hurt expression, one that is deeper than the one Rose first noticed) Rose, I'm calling off the engagement." Cal said in a low voice.

Rose looked at him with widen eyes of shock.

"What? Excuse me, you're what?" Rose replied with surprise.

Cal looked down and blinked heavily, trying to blink away light tears, mostly.

"I said I'm calling off the engagement, you're free to get your belongings and leave—me." Cal said while still looking down.

Rose scoffed and looked down at the floor in puzzlement. Was this a trick from him? Was he actually letting her go?

Rose looked up at him with a confused look as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" Rose asked.

Cal took a sip, a big sip of his orange juice. He had to, to swallow the big lump of hurt in his throat.

"Why what Rose? " Cal said with a scoff and a fake smile.

"Why are you letting me go? Calling off the engagement?" Rose said with a scoff in a cold and sarcastic way. "I thought you loved me."

Cal stared at her as she displayed her half smile, she was probably trying to irritate him with that cocky smile of hers, he thought. The fact that she'd even question whether he loved her, gave him even more proof that he had lost her for all eternity.

"I DO love you Rose." Cal said, his voice cracking with light tears. "I love you—SO much that's why—"

Cal stopped and looked away as he felt tears stream from his eyes. Damn it, he hoped Rose didn't see those tears.

Rose frowned as she observed him more.

"Cal, are you crying?" Rose asked lightly.

Cal turned in his seat more away from her and quickly wiped the tears away.

"No, of course not. Rose." Cal said with a slight frown. "I do love you, that's why I'm letting you go. You were mine but you aren't anymore. You belong to someone else. So I'm letting you go."

Cal let out a brief and bitter laugh.

"You know my mother use to take this old saying and turn it around just for me and she'd say, if you love someone who doesn't love you back, you let them go, that's true love."

Cal reached across the table and took her hand in his, as tears clouded his eyes. They were tears that he wanted Rose to see at that point. Cal looked into her eyes.

"I—I'm sorry I couldn't be what Jack is to you, although he'll never be half the man I am. but, you desire him—not me, and I can't bear to force you to be with me because if I do, I know you'll never look at me the way you look at him. So, I'm letting you go, Rose."

Cal faked a smile and then quickly let her hand go and sat back in his seat and stared down at his glass of Orange juice as the tears that clouded his eyes, streamed down his smooth, white skin of his face. Rose stared at him with complete shock. She didn't know whether to run out the room to Jack or to demand Cal to stop lying and playing games with her about how he was going to let her go. However, somehow Rose knew Cal was not playing. He was actually letting her go. She also saw the tears that streamed from his eyes. She got up and walked over to him and kneeled beside him and took his hands into hers. She stared into his eyes and looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Cal." Rose said in a low voice.

"I—I know, but what good does that do me, Rose? No—

Cal stood up and took her hands into his.

"I'm going to do even better and well—"

Cal stopped and laughed and glanced at her, his alluring, attractive glance, that same glance that made Rose fall head over heels in love with him when she FIRST met him.

"Come on." Cal said in a low, somewhat bitter voice.

Cal led Rose by the hand out of the room.

"Wait, where are we going, Cal?" Rose asked with suspicion in her voice.

"You'll see, come on." Cal responded.

Cal led Rose out to the deck of the ship, as they were walking, Cal was searching with his eyes observantly for the person he was looking for and then Cal spotted him. Cal smiled bitterly when he sees who he was looking for.

"Cal, WHERE are we going?" Rose asked in a more demanding tone.

Rose looked at Cal with fear, had he been tricking her all this time when he said he was letting her go? Was he taking her somewhere where he could hold her hostage? All her fear and anger for Cal came rushing back instantly. Cal glanced back at Rose and motioned for her to keep quiet. He led Rose quickly over to the young man in overalls and with the slicked back blonde hair. The young man was standing by the railing of the ship, looking out at the sea endlessly. Rose knew who the man was the second her eyes caught sight of him. The man was Jack Dawson. Cal walked up behind Jack and tapped him on the shoulder, Cal's hand still holding Rose's. Jack turned around and saw Rose and Cal standing behind him. Jack immediately looked like a deer in headlights but became alert. Jack didn't know what to expect from Cal, especially after he heard all the abusive tales that Rose would tell about him.

"Cal, what do you want?" Jack asked coldly.

Cal glanced over at Rose, who looked unsure of what to make of the entire situation or of Cal's behavior. Cal laughed and took Rose's hand and Jack's hand and brought them together so that both Rose and Jack were holding hands. The smile Cal had on immediately faded when he linked Jack and Rose's hand together. Cal began blinking heavily and a look of anger flashed on his face that then was replaced with hurt. Cal looked down at their linked hands as tears clouded his eyes.

"You two obviously love each other, and so I need to remove myself from the equation. I guess there are just some things I can't have, no matter how much money I have." Cal said with a bitter laugh.

Jack scoffed and smiled with an unsure look. He didn't know whether Cal was serious or not.

"Are—are you serious here?" Jack replied.

Cal nodded without responding, with him (Cal), still staring down at Rose and Jack's linked hands. Cal frowned with a look of hurt, as if he were being stabbed with a thousand knives.

"I know, isn't this great, Jack?" Rose said with a delighted laugh.

Jack looked at Cal, still with suspicion and then at Rose and smiled.

"Yeah, its great. Thank—thank you Cal." Jack said in an unsure tone.

Rose happily hugged Jack and laughed loudly and happily and Jack hugged her back and laughed happily. Cal stared at them as tears streamed from his eyes. Seeing them hug and lovingly embrace hurt Cal even more. He nodded and scoffed.

"Well, um, you and Jack can have the room, I'll have my men find me another room on the ship. (says sarcastically and bitterly) Congratulations." Cal said in a tearful tone.

Cal walked away quickly, feeling like he wanted to just find a quiet room and cry until he had no more water left in him to cry anymore. More so he had the feeling of wanting to go back there and beat Jack to a bloody pulp and take Rose and run away with her and MAKE her love him, no matter how she felt…but he knew that would do no good. Cal could've killed Jack and Rose would STILL love him more than she would ever love Cal.

Rose kissed Jack and hugged him happily. Jack hugged her but he had his eyes still glued on Cal walking down to the other end of the ship. Jack felt something deep inside that he knew he shouldn't have felt, Jack felt guilt and sympathy for Cal. After all, he did have the woman Cal was in love with. However, he didn't know how Cal could claim to love Rose after the way he treated her, and he didn't know how he could feel any kind of sympathy for Cal after Cal tried over and over to insult him when he had dinner with Cal days back. However, he did have sympathy for him….he should have been happy that he was free to be with Rose, the woman he loved but deep down he felt guilt…..

**END SCENE**

_**Theme Song: "Moonlight Sonata" –Beethoven, {continues throughout the entire scene until the words: 'End Scene'}**_

The Titanic was going to sink—the news was over two and a half hours old and everyone had an hour and a half left to go. Everyone on the ship had already gotten word of it and were told to prepare to make escape off the ship. Cal was sitting on a sofa in his stateroom, drinking a glass of wine, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He didn't have or make any plans to get anything together or to prepare to make an escape off the ship. Cal planned to die, to commit suicide. Cal heard endless screaming and panic from outside the room he was in. The screaming and the panic were coming from those who were scared of the doomed ship sinking before they had a chance to get off. Cal finished off the last of his wine in one gulp and got up and walked out the room. He knew what his plan was. He wanted his death, his suicide to be something he could feel, a pain he could feel stabbing into every fiber of his being. He wanted to feel the pain so that the pain of dying could match the pain he felt over losing Rose. He walked out onto the deck of the ship and looked around as people ran frantically here and there, screaming wildly and hysterically, as people helped others get off the ship and onto life boats. The entire deck of the ship was in COMPLETE CHAOS. He saw Jack and Rose together with life preservers on, looking scared and waiting for a boat. He scoffed and looked away from them with a blank stare. One of the men of the ship ran up to him with a life preserver.

"Sir! Here take a life jacket! Ya need a life jacket and ya need to get over here and get on the boat! We have a boat of first class passengers for you to get in!" Officer Lowe said in a British accent.

Cal looked at the man with an eyebrow raised and with a blank stare. Cal lightly pushed the man away.

"I won't need a boat or a life preserver." Cal said in a low voice.

Cal walked away from the man and walked in the direction of where Jack and Rose were, however he wasn't staring at Jack and Rose at all. Jack took notice of Cal walking slowly to where the railing of the ship was, with Cal looking at the water as if he were embracing it depressingly with his eyes. Jack frowned with confusion.

"Where's he going?" Jack said in a low voice.

"Who? Who Jack? " Rose asked.

Jack pointed at Cal who was standing at the railing, holding on to the railing tightly while staring at the dark water endlessly.

"LOOK!" Jack said with widening eyes.

Rose looked in the direction Jack was pointing and saw Cal.

"I—I don't know! Let's just worry about us—LOOK! Our boat is ready! We have to get on this boat Jack!" Rose replied.

Rose pulled Jack towards the boat that was for them, as the men of the ship were motioning for her and Jack to get in the boat. However, Jack kept his eyes on Cal, who was still constantly staring at the water while standing by the railing. Jack refused to be moved in Rose's direction towards the boat.

"Jack, let's go!" Rose exclaimed.

Jack yanked away from Rose as he saw Cal start to climb up on the railing to jump off the ship to his death.

"Rose no! Look! He's going to jump! We have to stop him!" Jack exclaimed

Jack took off running towards Cal. Rose looked at Jack with shock.

"Jack! No! Wait!" Rose yelled.

Jack ran across the deck to Cal frantically.

"Cal! NO! Don't!" Jack yelled.


	2. Caledon Hockley Versus Jack Dawson

_**Scene Song: "Nearer My God To Thee"—Titanic Soundtrack**_

As Jack ran over to Cal, Cal jumped off the railing into the water. Jack ran to the railing and looked into the water with panic. Cal was nowhere to be seen in the water.

"Cal! No!" Jack yelled.

Jack knew it would be on his conscious if he let Cal drown in the water. Jack quickly climbed the railing to dive in the water to rescue Cal. Rose ran over to Jack, just as Jack skydived into the water.

"Jack! Jack! NO! No! Jack!" Rose yelled through tears.

Jack went head first into the water. He felt the stabbing pain of the icy cold water, stab every inch of his body. It felt as if his body was on fire but was being stabbed repeatedly with a thousand knives all at the same time. Jack frantically swam under the water, looking for Cal but had a hard time concentrating his eyes on where Cal was because of the pain of the icy water.

"Jack! Jack!" Rose yelled.

Rose was pulled away from the railing by one of the ship's men. Rose fell to her knees in the man's arms and cried hysterically.

Under the water, Jack saw an unconscious Cal floating under the water. Despite it only being seconds that Cal had dived under water, Cal looked already dead to Jack. However, Jack quickly grabbed Cal and tried his best to carry him back to the top of the ocean. Cal was heavier to carry than Jack thought. As soon as Jack's head came out of the water, he began yelling for help. He saw the boat, he and Rose were to get on and it was filled with people. Jack was relieved to see he wasn't far from the ship.

"HELP! HELP ME! WE NEED HELP!" Jack yelled.

Jack saw a few of the men of the ship look and point and him in franticness, but Jack knew both he and Cal were too far out to be helped. Jack quickly tried to swim as fast as he could back to the ship with unconscious Cal in his arms. Jack found it quite difficult to swim while carrying Cal but Jack refused to let both he or Cal die in that water. As Jack swam closer to the ship, he began to yell for help again.

"Help! Help us! Please we need help!" Jack yelled.

One of the men of the ship saw Jack and an unconscious Cal even in better detail now that Jack and Cal were right within inches of the ship.

"Grab hold of the rope! I'll pull you up! Grab the rope!" Officer Lowe yelled.

Jack looked at Cal, who was still unconscious. Jack didn't want to let him die in the water. Jack couldn't stand Cal but he couldn't let him just die like that. Jack held onto Cal while he grabbed a hold of the rope. Jack felt Cal slipping from out of his arms, so Jack held Cal tighter, as tight as he could. Cal felt like dead weight in Jack's arms. The man trying to pull Jack up was having a tremendously hard time doing so.

"Let him go! He's making it heavy for me to pull you up!" Officer Lowe yelled.

Jack looked at the man and at Cal and frowned.

"No! I can't! I—I can't! Just pull harder! Pull harder damn it!" Jack yelled.

The man of the ship continued to pull the rope up until finally Jack, along with Cal were on the railing of the ship. The man pulled Cal onto the deck first and dropped him on the deck floor and then helped Jack onto the deck floor. Rose, who was sitting nearby crying severely, saw Jack fall onto the ground near by Cal and went running over to Jack and held him in her arms.

"Jack! Oh Jack! You're ok! Oh thank God, you're ok! I love you! I love you!" Rose said through tears.

Jack hugged Rose tightly.

"Rose! Rose, I love you too, but—but we gotta help Cal! He's unconscious!" Jack said in a frantic tone.

Jack lightly pushed Rose away and rushed over to Cal and laid him on his back on the floor of the deck. Rose ran over beside Jack. Jack lightly slapped Cal on the face as he still lied there unconscious.

"Cal? Cal? Cal wake up, Cal?" Jack said lightly.

"Jack, may—maybe he's gone, we need to go!" Rose said frantically.

"No Rose! He was only under for a minute! Cal!" Jack yelled.

Jack began shaking Cal and Cal began coughing up light amounts of water as he began slowly regaining consciousness.

_**SCENE SONG CHANGE: "A Life So Changed" –Titanic Soundtrack**_

"Look, he's awakening!" Jack replied with a brief smile.

Cal began coughing severely as he sat up on the floor of the deck. Jack patted Cal on the back repeatedly and stared at him.

"Are you ok? Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Rose looked at Cal with resentment. It was because of him, Jack almost drowned. Who cared if Cal was ok or not?

Cal looked at Jack with disbelief and with his signature "one eyebrow raised" look.

"Did you rescue me? Did you pull me out?" Cal asked in a low voice.

"Yeah I did, are you alright?"

Cal looked down and nodded. He couldn't believe it. Jack Dawson, this poor lower class—BUM saved—HIM. Could Cal have been wrong about his feelings on Jack? Cal looked at Jack and blinked heavily.

"I didn't WANT to be saved Jack." Cal said in a low voice.

Cal got up off the ground and walked away. Jack looked at Cal in shock.

"Ungrateful bastard." Rose said coldly with anger.

"You're welcome there, Cal." Jack said as he scoffed and shook his head.

END OF SCENE

Cal went back to the stateroom he had on the sinking ship and passes TONS of frantic, screaming, panicky people along the way. Cal walked into the room and leaned up against the dresser in the room and scoffed with disgust at the fact that it was Jack Dawson who had rescued him out of the water. Cal would have rather drowned than to have been rescued by Jack Dawson, that lower class gutter rat bum trash. Cal wipes away burning tears that had clouded his eyes and were about to stream from his eyes. He felt like he was carrying an extra ten tons of weight with the wet clothes he had on him. He went to the bedroom of the stateroom to change. The wet clothes were starting to annoy his skin.

_**Scene Song: "Beautiful" –Christina Aguilera **_

Cal walked out of his stateroom and walked onto the deck of the ship, as people ran frantically to and from everywhere. The ENTIRE deck of the ship was in TOTAL chaos with people panicking, people jumping off the ship to their deaths, it was just chaotic. Cal observed the people with their frantic behavior with a bit of amusement and also disgust. Sure the ship was sinking but they were acting like madmen. Cal walked past Jack and Rose and Jack caught glance of Cal out of the corner of his eye.

"Cal! We have a boat, come on! We've been looking around for you!" Jack yelled.

Cal stopped in his tracks and spun around and looked at Jack with a confused stare with his "blinking heavily" eyes.

"Looking around? For me?" Cal said with a bitter laugh. "You were looking around for me— Jack what is it with me! Hmm! What were you LOOKING FOR ME FOR! You already TOOK Rose from me! So what—WHAT do you WANT JACK!"

Rose stared at Cal with anger. How DARE Cal show such rudeness to Jack. Even though she herself had no idea why Jack seemed to care so much.

Jack sighed and looked down and bit on his lower lip.

"I was looking for you because I wanted to make sure you had a way to get off the ship, Cal. I was trying to show a little care for ya, but obviously you don't even know what caring means." Jack said sincerely.

Cal raised his eyebrow at Jack and smiled his "suave Cal smile".

"Care? Caring" Cal said while looking up at the sky and laughing. "Caring Jack! What do you CARE ABOUT ME FOR! You—You don't even KNOW ME! As a matter of fact, Dawson, I CAN'T STAND YOU! So what do you CARE about me for? Hmm!"

"Jack, he's right, why do you care?" Rose said with a frown. "Cal is an unimaginable bastard who only cares about himself and his pathetic money."

Cal laughed bitterly at her cruel comment.

"Oh that's classic, sweetpea, coming from you?" Cal said coldly. "Really. The going rate for saving you shouldn't have been a twenty, it should've been a five. You're not even WORTH a twenty."

Cal raised an eyebrow at her and smirked at the thought of the comment he made.

Rose looked at Cal with a deeper hate that she didn't even know she had.

"Fuc—" Rose began to say before Jack cut in.

"ENOUGH!" Jack said with a sigh. "Cal, I DO care, why—I have NO idea, but I do. Maybe because I think somewhere under that—cold, prideful, snobbish existence of yours is a guy—a man who might be a really nice man inside. He must have been for him to have given Rose to me, Rose, the woman he claims to love so much. THAT'S why—CAL."

Cal stared at Jack, still with his eyebrow raised and with a slight smile. Cal lowered his head and giggled at Jack's comment as he covered his mouth with his hand partially. He couldn't believe Jack was trying to compliment him. Cal looked up at Jack and blinked heavily.

"I GAVE you Rose because I—I knew she'd never love me as much as she loves you." Cal said with a low voice. "Not because I like you Dawson—I DON'T."

"I don't like you either, Cal but ya know what?" Jack said. "I was brought up to still care about people who can't stand me. So get in the boat, Cal, because I'm not letting you die on this ship, not you or Rose."

Cal scoffed and continued to blink heavily as he stared at Jack.

"DON'T tell me what to do, Jack. I'm NOT Rose." Cal said coldly.

Cal walked over to the railing of the ship to get inside the boat. Jack smiled as he watched Cal walk to the railing.

"So you're getting in the boat?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Dawson but not because you TOLD me to." Cal said coldly.

Jack laughed and nodded.

"Uh huh, sure." Jack said sarcastically.

END OF SCENE

_**Scene Song: "A Life So Changed" –Titanic Soundtrack**_

The Next Morning:

When Cal awakened, he saw he was in a room, a stateroom nonetheless. He was lying on a bed in the room. He looked all around the room he was in observantly. Had the Titanic not sunk at all? Was he still on the Titanic? Was the sinking of Titanic all a dream? Cal got up and looked down at himself and saw he was still in his clothes from the night before. He tried hard to remember what happened the night before but for the life of him, he couldn't. He walked out of the stateroom and down the hallway. It was empty. He finally reached the deck of the ship he was on and saw people everywhere, sitting on the floor of the deck, some with blankets draped around them. He looked all around him and at the people he saw around him and he didn't recognize them at all. Just as he was about to take a step to walk, he bumped into a woman, a fairly young woman.

_**Theme Song: "Love is a Wonderful Thing" –Al Green (the version played in the films "The Pallbearer" and "Legally Blond" **_

Cal looked at the woman carefully. She was tall, slim and beautiful and looked like a younger version of Catherine Zeta Jones, only this woman was American Indian, with beautiful long, back length brown hair and the most beautiful, brown complexion skin.

"Hey, the word is excuse me sir!" The woman yelled.

Cal looked at the woman and blinked heavily and gave a frown.

"I—I'm sorry, um, excuse me miss, what ship are we on?" Cal asked in a low voice.

"The Carpathia, what are you looking for your relatives?" The woman asked.

Cal looked down and scoffed with a brief smile.

"Well, I have no relatives on this ship. I had a fiancée but—um, never mind." Cal said in a low voice.

"She left you or something?" The woman said with a laugh. "That's tragic, did she realize how handsome you are."

The woman began to walk away and Cal didn't even realize what she had just said. However when he did realize, he gave a double look with a raised eyebrow. He walked after the woman and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Um, excuse, me what was that?" Cal said with a scoff.

"I said you're handsome and if this woman left you, she must have been blind." The woman said with a brief smile.

Cal laughed and looked away and then flashed his signature, flirtatious "Cal smile".

"Well, thank you, yes I am handsome, if I might say so myself." Cal said proudly.

"You may. Good day sir." The woman said with a brief smile.

The woman began to walk away but Cal grabbed her arm again.

"Wait, um, what's your name? I'm Cal, Caledon Hockley." Cal asked politely.

The woman smiled and extended her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Cecily, nice to meet you Caledon."

Cal smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cecily, beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"What room are you in, Cal?" Cecily said with a smile while blushing.

"Um—(Cal stopped to think and then scoffed and laughed and shook his head) I—I don't even know what room it is. I left the room so fast, I didn't even stop to look." Cal said with a slight frown.

Cecily nodded and tried to hold her laugher.

"I'm in room 226," Cecily replied. "I have to go, I have to check on my little sister, I left her with my aunt in my aunt's stateroom, but visit me later—Cal."

Cecily walked away and Cal watched her with a smile as she walked away. He found her attractive in just the short minutes that he had seen her in his view but THEN:

_**Theme Song: "Ending Song from Titanic" –Titanic Soundtrack (When Rose died and went with Jack in the film)**_

Cal saw Rose walk to the railing of the ship, she was a few feet from where he was so she couldn't see him, but he saw her. Despite her dress being torn and ragged a bit, and her hair, down and wet and in a bit of a mess, she still looked as beautiful as ever to him. Tears filled his eyes as he watched her and then his heart filled with guilt. How could he even THINK of another woman as attractive when he still loved Rose? His heart still belonged to Rose, so what was he to do now that Rose was with Jack? Could he try once more to win her back? Should he just kill Jack and FORCE Rose to come back with him? What was Cal going to do?


	3. Cal's Final Encounter with Rose

_**A/N: **__**Thanks for all the reviews, if there's something you don't like about the story or something you want me to add, just let me know, keep the reviews coming, they are ALWAYS appreciated!**_

_**Theme Song: "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave—Titanic Soundtrack**_

Cal walked over to Rose. He wanted to reach out and touch her but stopped himself and just stood behind her quietly. Finally, he swallowed and spoke.

Cal: (low voice) Rose.

Rose turned and looked at who called her name. She immediately put on a upset expression when she saw it was Cal.

Rose: (coldly) What do you want Cal?

Cal looked at her and then looked away and briefly laughed bitterly. He blinked heavily and looked at her.

Cal: I'm sorry Rose. I'm—SO sorry. I—(scoffs and smiles briefly) I'm going to do something I've never done before but I'm going to do it, for you Rose.

Cal got on his knees and took her hands into his. Rose immediately became flushed red. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. She frowned.

Rose: Cal, what are you doing?

Cal: (stared into her eyes) Something I should have done a long time ago. Rose, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a—a snobbish, rude man and—and for every time I hit you, threatened you, made you feel—less than what you are—my princess. I'm sorry Rose but please—please come back to me, Rose. I need you.

Rose quickly yanked her hand away from him and frowned even more in disgust.

Rose: No! Cal no! I thought you said you were letting me go!

Cal stood to his feet and blinked heavily at the floor of the deck. He could feel large clouds of tears fill his eyes.

Cal: (low voice) I was Rose, I was going to but—I can't. I LOVE you. These hours have been—devastating without you.

Rose: Cal, its only been ONE DAY WITHOUT ME! 

Cal: I—I know! But it feels like its been hours—days—months—years! Please Rose—(stops and looks down at the floor and sighs and puts on a expression of deep hurt. Says through tears) I—if you want, I'll be like Jack. If you want me to act like he does, I will. I'll dress like him, I'll act like the lower class gutter rat that he is, just please don't LEAVE ME Rose!

Rose scoffed and frowned with rage. She backed away from him even more.

Rose: Gutter rat! Cal, how DARE you insult him! And you wonder why I don't want you back!

Cal: (between tears) Oh—oh alright Rose! I'm sorry! But I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you! Anything at all!

Rose yelled loudly in anger and stormed away and Cal ran after and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Rose: Cal no!

She pushed him away hard.

Cal: (teary voice, yells) You can't honestly stand there and tell me you don't love me anymore Rose!

Rose stood there, staring at the floor of the deck in silence. Cal frowned heavily as tears streamed.

Cal: ROSE! ROSE!

Rose looked up at him with sympathetic eyes.

Rose: (low voice) I'm sorry, Cal but I LOVE Jack.

Rose walked away and Cal turned and watched her as she walked away. He frowned as more tears clouded his eyes.

Cal: (between heavy tears) Rose—wait! Rose! Ros—(he stopped and looked away and went to a nearby bench to sit down)

Cal could no longer hold off his emotions. He broke into loud, severe tears. Tears that were stronger than he cried when he first saw Rose and Jack in a loving embrace the day before, tears that were so loud that Rose could hear from where she was. She stopped immediately and walked back to where Cal was. She stopped a few feet from him and stared at him in shock. She had never, EVER seen him cry before—ever in the entire time she knew him. Yet there he was, crying severely and loudly. She sat next to him on the bench. He was so consumed in his crying, he didn't even realize she was sitting there watching him. Immediately she felt complete sympathy for him. She took his hands into hers.

Cal (struggles to talk between severe tears): Rose, I—I wish you'd give me another chance—please! I—I'll do anything, just please Rose, I—(Rose puts her hand to his mouth to hush him up, while she stares in his eyes)

Rose cups his face in her hands and reaches over and passionately kisses him. When her lips touched his, it felt to Cal as if he were being healed from a devastatingly, painful body disease. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with full aggressive emotion. Despite having his eyes closed, he could feel his eyes fill up with more tears. He became lost in the kiss as he kissed her back with even more emotion than he did just minutes before. Then suddenly, she pushed him away and leaned her head up against his. He let out a shallow breath and opened his eyes, as the tears that clouded them came streaming down his cheek.

Cal: (low voice through tears) Please don't go Rose. Please, you're the only woman I've ever loved.

Rose stared into his eyes with sympathy and a bit of sadness.

Rose: I'm sorry Cal. I AM SORRY but I LOVE JACK. This is goodbye.

She kissed him on the forehead and got up and walked away. Cal looked at her with hurt as she left. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her stay with him. He buried his face into his hands and cried again, softly this time but severely all the same.

_**Theme Song: "Butterfly" –Celtic Woman**_

Cecily had walked back onto the deck, she was lucky to be able to have more free time since her aunt and her little sister had fell asleep in the stateroom. She walked over and saw Cal crying severely while sitting on a bench. She went and sat beside him. She knew why he was crying. She had enough life experience to know. She lightly touched his shoulder.

Cecily: You really loved her, didn't you?

Cal looked up at her and raised an eyebrow and quickly wiped his tears away and forced himself to stop crying.

Cal: (shaky voice) Um—um—yes, we just had our final separation discussion, if you will. (laughs bitterly which turns into light crying again. He says between tears) Why doesn't she love me anymore?

Cal lowered his head into his hands and broke into tears again. She hugged him in his arms as he cried.

Cecily: There, there, Caledon, don't cry, maybe there's someone better in store for you, fate works in mysterious ways sometimes. You might not see it now but maybe this is all for the better for you. You seem like a wonderful man, any woman would be lucky to have you.

Cal looked up at her as he wiped his tears away and smiled and then laughed briefly.

Cal (shaky voice): Your compliments…thank you. (sighs) I—I just feel so lost without her. How do I find my way now that she's gone?

Cecily smiles at him.

Cecily: I could help you.

Cecily and Cal exchange eye contact….he felt something from her, a warmth, a strong magnetic feeling. A feeling that was attracting him to her like bees to honey.

Rose walked back into the stateroom she had with Jack, feeling angered over her encounter with Cal but relieved and happy to see Jack. Jack was sitting on the bed looking in deep thought and looking worried. She sat beside him and took his hand and stared at him with worry.

Rose: Are you alright? What's wrong?

Jack: (sighs) Well, I'm just thinking. When this ship has sailed. Where will we go? I don't have any money, Rose. I have to find a job. We don't have anywhere to stay—what are we going to do?

Rose looked down at the floor in puzzlement. She practically banished herself from her mother, so where WERE they going to stay? What were they going to do? Sure, they had their love for each other, but that wasn't enough, what were they going to do once they got off the Carpathia in New York?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Learning & Letting Go

**A/N: ****Thanks to everyone for their reviews! This is the last chapter of this story, there's a spin-off fan fiction story I wrote about the romance of Cal and Cecily but I won't post it on unless someone actually wants to read a fan fiction story of the romance of Cecily and Cal (since most of the Titanic romance stories on here are of Jack and Rose, lol)…if you do, let me know, if not, then this story ends here. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**

**Theme Song: "If You Ask Me To" –Celine Dion**

Cal had spent the better half of the morning with Cecily on the deck of the ship.

Cal: And so that's how I met Rose, until she left me.

Cecily laughed.

Cecily: I'd have left you too if you treated me the way you treated her.

Cal raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her with a confused look.

Cal: Excuse me?

Cecily sighed and shook her head.

Cecily: Cal, you basically treated her like one of your properties. She's a human being, your fiancée, or at least she was. You should have treated her like a princess, like a jewel. Just as if you wouldn't ever harm your finest jewels and treasures, you shouldn't harm your princess that you call your fiancée.

Cal: (scoffs and looks away) That's absurd. I never hurt her. How? O—ok, so I hit her a few times—(Cecily cut in)

Cecily: Exactly, women don't want to be hit, they want to be treated with respect and protected, not abused. Its WRONG to hit women Cal. You'll never, ever keep a woman like that. Where did you get the idea that hitting a woman was right?

Cal sighed and thought long and hard before answering. He then put on a look that no one had ever seen from him, except his mother when he was young.

Cal: (low voice) I was a young boy, my father used to hit my mother on a daily basis, for no reason at all, just for the simplest things. He would treat my mother as his property. I remember times when I'd see my mother crying, she was always so sad with him. I used to look at her and feel so sorry for her and I promised myself that—(stops and swallows hard and blinks heavily) I said I'd never treat a woman I was with the way my father treated my mother but then I became older and my father taught me the way to keep a woman was to—to –(stops and then speaks in a lower tone) control her and if she got out of line, you were to show her discipline. Father said once that (laughs briefly and then looks serious) all women were like children, they need love but they also need strong discipline. So I guess that's where I learned that.

Cecily: (nods and smiles) Well, don't you see, Rose took the place of your mother and you took the place of your father. Cal, you were inflicting the same hurt on Rose that your father was inflicting on your mother. What would your mother say if she saw your behavior towards Rose? Cal, with Rose, you somehow turned into that hideous monster your father was.

Cal looked at her and raised an eyebrow and blinked heavily.

Cal: I don't want to be like my father. I just want to inherit my millions. (laughs and Cecily laughs) Its too late with Rose anyway. I blew it. She loves Jack.

Cecily: (nods) Right, but now you know for the next woman you meet, Cal. Also your attitude towards those who aren't of your high class society is terrible.

Cal: Oh well, those people are complete imbeciles. I was raised that the high class society is the better population of people.

Cecily: And that's why Rose left you, Cal. Cal, what do you see when you look at me? What do you think of me?

Cal stares at her and smiles his signature "Cal attraction smile".

Cal: I see a beautiful young woman, of high class stature, smart it seems, caring to me. Almost like my Rose was. (scoffs and briefly smiles)

Cecily: Cal, (looks down and smiles) I'm from the third class. My aunt and sister and I came on this ship with the hopes of going to America to have a better life. However, we aren't anywhere near first class.

Cal looks at her with surprise.

Cal: You're (blinks heavily) lower class?

Cecily: THIRD class, Cal, but you see? You thought I was smart and beautiful and caring without even knowing what class I was. It doesn't matter what class we are, Cal. All it matters is who we are inside.

Cal looked down and thought silently. What she was saying was sinking in his mind at that moment. It was making sense.

Cal: So what? I should start liking everyone now?

Cecily: No, but you could stop thinking everyone who isn't of your stature is beneath you.

Cecily takes Cal's hand and smiles.

Cecily: Come on, let me take you somewhere.

Cal scoffs and smiles briefly.

Cal: Where are we going?

Cecily: You'll see, just come on.

Cecily lead Cal off the deck to the downstairs part of the ship to the lower classes of the ship.

**Theme Song: Even Angels Fall ~ Jessica Riddle**

It had been close to two hours, since Cecily had taken Cal down to the lower deck of the ship, there was a pub like area set up in a room, kind of like the area where Jack took Rose when they went dancing on the Titanic. Cal and Cecily were sitting at a booth with a bunch of other guys and girls, who were also of the lower class of the ship. One girl, named Tara, was telling the story of how her and her father went mountain climbing once. Everyone was laughing at certain humorous parts of the story while Cal was sitting there looking bored at first with her story. After all, he never found anything the lower class people did funny or humorous or even interesting.

Tara: (Irish accent) So there my papa and I were, trying to run from the bear and then my papa just grabbed the bear and put him in a choke hold and strangled him and killed. (everyone at the booth laughs) I told papa, I guess we know what we're having for dinner since we don't have any food!

Cal sat back and laughed in a low tone.

Tara: (Irish accent) That was six years ago but now my papa's gone.

Cal: How did he die?

Tara: On the Titanic. (looks sad as tears fill her eyes)

For some reason, a reason Cal couldn't explain, he felt a sudden sympathy for the girl.

Cal: (looked down and blinked heavily and frowned for a bit) I—I'm sorry about your father.

Tara (wiped tears away and smiled briefly): Its alright, he's with God now. Hey Cal, you never drunk up the rest of your beer. What ya don't like lower class beer?

Everyone laughs. Everyone starts chanting: "drink! Drink! Drink!"

Cal: (smiles) Alright, alright, I'll drink.

Cal picks up the beer and drinks it up in a few gulps as everyone cheers.

LATER:

Cecily and Cal were still down in the pub with the third class passengers. At one point, Cecily had left the pub for a brief moment, and Cal was still down there with the third class passengers—laughing with them, drinking with them and having an enjoyable time with them that he didn't know he could have. When Cecily did return, Cecily was retelling a story of her youth about her parents who were American Indian chief warriors. It was a funny tale and everyone was laughing at different parts of the story—including Cal, surprisingly.

Cecily: So, my mother and Father chased the buffalo and we had food for the rest of the year but it made my mother upset that my mother was the one who killed it. (everyone laughs)

Cecily looked over at Cal and saw him laughing. She smiled.

Cecily: (whispers to him) Seems like you're enjoying yourself, Caledon Hockely.

Cal: (laughed and nodded) It is pleasant, I will admit. These people are—nice.

LATER:

**Theme Song: Even Angels Fall –Jessica Riddle**

Cecily and Cal and two other lower class passengers walked up on deck laughing from one of the passengers telling one of their humorous stories about life in Ireland. His name was Michael.

Michael: (Irish Accent) My father never recovered from that fall after that in that pub. (everyone laughs)

Cal: (laughs) Your father should be lucky he didn't leave in an ambulance with a broken back after all those mishaps. (Michael and Cal and Cecily laugh)

Michael: (Irish Accent): Well I should be going, I have to check on my daughter downstairs, but it was nice meeting you Cal.

Michael extends his hand to Cal and Cal smiles briefly and shakes his hand.

Cal: Same here, Michael.

Michael walks away and Cecily turns and smiles at Cal.

Cecily: See? The second and third class aren't so bad.

Cal smiles and laughs briefly and nods.

Cal: I must admit, it was a fun three or four hours.

Cecily: (smiles and nods) I like helping people Cal. I met Rose and Jack earlier.

Cal looked at Cecily with seriousness and with a raised eyebrow.

Cal: Oh?

Cecily: Yeah, I saw her with you earlier and then when you were down in the pub and I came back on deck, I bumped into her and Jack –(sighed) they're in bad shape financially. Rose said she doesn't know how or where her and Jack will go to live until Jack finds work. So I told them when she gets off this ship with Jack, they could stay with me until Jack finds work. My home with my aunt and sister is very small—extremely small but still, I love helping people, Cal. It gives my life worth.

Cal: They're in need of financial help?

Cecily: (nods) Yeah, see that's what people do, they help those, no matter the class, race or creed.

Cal stared at Cecily and felt an attraction to her. He was amazed that she had this heart to just care for people—no matter their race, creed, or living status. That truly amazed him, he never met anyone like that before. He scoffed and smiled and blushed a bit.

Cal: Cecily, I'm glad I met you, you good heartedness amazes me, really it does. (smiles)

Cecily: (smiles) Good, I hope some of it is rubbing off on you.

Cal (smiles and nods): It is.

Cal and Cecily share eye contact and then she walks closer to him and briefly kisses him on the lips. He smiles and scoffs.

Cecily: Sorry, I shouldn't have.

She laughs nervously and turns to walk away but he lightly grabs her arm and pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. When he pulls away, he smiles.

Cal: You're the second woman I've kissed.

Cecily: Who was the first?

Cal: Rose.

Cecily: Rose was your first love?

Cal nodded and laughed briefly. Cecily laughed.

Cecily: Lucky her.

Cal: (shrugs) Now that I met you, I'd say, I'm lucky.

**Theme Song: Take A Bow—Madonna**

Cal walked up to Jack and Rose's stateroom. He found out where they were staying from one of the men on the ship. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He tried to calm what little emotions he had left towards Jack and Rose, down. He knocked on the door and Jack answered. Jack immediately looked on guard at Cal.

Jack: Cal?

Cal: (swallowed hard) Um, may I come in, I'd like to talk with you and Rose for a moment.

Jack: (scoffed and sighed) Cal, its over between you and Rose—(Cal cut in)

Cal: No, (laughs briefly) I—I know. That's not why I'm here. I just want to talk. I promise I won't start trouble.

Jack stared at him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to but then hesitantly moved aside to let him in. Cal walked in the room and saw Rose lying across the bed flipping through Jack's drawings, when Rose saw him; she sat up immediately and looked irritated.

Rose: (coldly) Cal, WHAT do you want? I told you on the deck—(Cal cut in)

Cal: I—I know Rose. (sighs)

Jack went and sat next to Rose on the bed and stared at Cal, wondering what he was up to.

Jack: Well what is it Cal?

Cal took a long time before answering, he then looked up at Rose and Jack and blinked heavily.

Cal: The woman you and Jack talked to earlier, Cecily. I know her.

Rose and Jack looked in surprise.

Jack: You know her, but she's third—(Cal cut in)

Cal: Third class, I know. We've become close friends since we met on this ship. (cleared his throat) Um, she told me you two were financially unable to find a place once you leave off the ship.

Jack: Yeah (nodded) but she's letting us stay with her and her aunt and sister.

Cal: That won't be necessary. Here.

Cal hands Jack a check that is for three thousand dollars. Jack and Rose look at the check and look at Cal in surprise.

Rose: Cal, this is a check—for three thousand dollars.

Cal: I—(nods and raises an eyebrow) I know. (sighs) Rose, Jack—Cecily has helped me to see so much in a very short time. I want—WANT to help people—you two.

Rose and Jack stared at Cal unknowing of what to say.

Rose: Cal, I—I don't know what to say. What's the catch?

Cal: There's no catch, it's just—(sighs) this is just my way of saying, I'm sorry Rose for how I treated you when you were with me, and I understand why you left me now—so this is my gift to you two.

Rose: Wow Cal, again I don't know what to say. (scoffs)

Jack: I do. I knew you had a heart Cal, somewhere inside you had a heart.

Jack stood up and walked over to Cal.

Jack: I'm sorry about Rose. I am, but you can't help you love, ya know?

Cal took in a deep breath and tried to bite his tongue, he still felt very deep feelings for Rose and he still wasn't over Jack taking Rose from him. Cal nodded and sighed.

Cal: Hey, I guess she just loved you more. (Cal and Jack laughed but Jack didn't know Cal's laugh was more of a bitter, sad one)

Rose walked over to Cal and hugged him quickly and tightly. Cal hugged her back and could feel emotions pouring over him. He still loved her. He frowned with sadness as he hugged her. He felt tears cloud his eyes.

Cal (whispers in her ear): I love you Rose, I always will.

Rose kissed him on the cheek and stepped back and held Jack's hand.

Rose: (ALMOST tearful voice) Thank you Cal.

Cal nodded while blinking heavily.

Cal: Well, this is the last you'll see of me, I'll be leaving you two alone now. I think I've interfered enough. (laughs briefly) Good luck you two.

Jack: Thanks Cal, really I truly appreciate this.

Cal nodded and smiled weakly before walking out the room. Rose looked at Jack and smiled with glee.

Rose: Can you believe it! We're going to have our own place! I'm so excited!

Jack: (laughs) I know this is amazing!

Jack hugs Rose and they laugh happily.

Cal leaned up against the hallway wall and felt tears streaming, they were tears of sadness. Even though he found something new with Cecily, he still loved Rose and probably forever would. It still hurt him greatly to see her with Jack and to finally and permanently let her go forever. However, he had to let her go and let her go he did, the moment he left her and Jack's stateroom. He had to look forward to a new beginning, a new life and possibly a new romance with Cecily, once Carpathia sailed in New York….

The End?


End file.
